Lifeless
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: A girl has the face of an angel but a heart of ice. How did this happen? Can Itachi save her or will she die too soon? Being a spy for the Akatuski isnt as easy as it sounds. Itachi/Sakura Character death.
1. New Akastuki member: Haruno Sakura

1Lifeless

**SMACK!**

Kisame Hoshigaki went flying out the chakura arena. The masked man that _flicked_ him out of the arena then turned away to the leader and bowed before him. "Very good your in." The leader said clearly impressed. "Now you may show the rest of the Akatuski who you are..."

The masked man turned to the rest of the Akatuski and pulled the mask that covered It's face.

It is a _ she_!

Under the mask was a girl about 15.

"WHAT!!" most of the Akatuski screamed out of character. The girl in front had waist long pink hair and dull lifeless emerald green eyes. "So there is going to be another female Akatuski member?" Deidara asked his blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

The pink haired girl turned to him and gave the scariest death glare he has ever received. "Got a problem with that?" She said in a cold voice. Deiara shut his mouth.

Konan walked over to her and handed her a ring, cloak, and hat. Sakura bowed politely and thanked Konan. "Introduce yourself." the leader instructed. Sakura once again turned to the Akatuski. "My name is Sakura Haruno." Then she gave another bow.

"Sakura you will go on a secret mission to spy on the leaf village." the leader said getting to the point. "You will tell us of their ninja and other important information on the Kyuubi and such." Sakura nodded. "Permission to speak." she asked bowing to the leader. He nodded at her. "Who do I give the information to leader-sama?" she asked showing her respects. "You are part of Itachi and Kisame's group. Give them the info at the end of each week." He instructed. "As you wish. I shall leave right away." Sakura informed. "Dismissed" With that they got into their groups and set off.


	2. On the way to the leaf Village

1Lifeless

As Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame were walking they were in shortest to tallest. Sakura kept her mind focused on the task.

'**We're returning... THERE**!' **Inner-Sakura yelled**.

'Shut up and let me think...' Sakura commanded.

'**We are in Itachi's group... boy what a cutie.' Inner-Sakura drooled.**

'Focus. We are not here to look at boys, we are here on a mission.' Sakura sighed.

'**Sakura, we are getting stronger by the seconds. Are you sure you wont this?'** **Inner-Sakura asked scare of the truth.**

"It will all be over soon..." Sakura spoke in a trance. Itachi and Kisame looked at the girl; both slightly confused but only one showing it.

"Huh?" Kisame questioned with confusion dripping from his words. Sakura turned to him slightly; her jade eyes burrowing through his soul. "What?" She spoke narrowing her eyes at the blue man. "You said 'It will all be over soon.' What do you mean?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked to her waiting for her response.

'**Ha! You are screwed! Spill it! Go on... they are waiting!' Inner-Sakura said bouncing off the walls.**

Sakura gave a small sigh and looked at the stars. "Some people... die... at a young age. They could be 10 years old or they could be 10 seconds. Everyone who is born will walk different paths but we all end the same. Some people will go to heaven, some people will go to hell, and some people will be bound to the world forever."

"Is that what this all is about?" Kisame asked clearly still confused. "What's wrong? You don't think that it is important? It has everything to do with why we are here and where we will go when the end comes." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Is that so?" Itachi said emotionless.

'**Geeze do these guys know anything? Kisame is completely and with out a doubt... what's the word?' Inner-Sakura said in a thinking position.**

'A confused two legged shark-man?' Sakura asked

'**Yes! That's what he is! How long will this take? What are you going to do with you know what...?' Inner-Sakura asked curiously.**

"Till the end, maybe and as for that I will take it to my grave..." Sakura spoke out loud. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He watch the pink haired girl closely. "We should make camp for tonight." Itachi instructed.

Camp was set up and dinner was finished. They all sat there til Sakura stood up; Itachi and Kisame's eye's watching her closely. She took off her cloak and folded it neatly. She put her ring, cloak, and hat on Itachi's backpack; they narrowed their eyes. She locked eye's with both of them her eye's were lifeless. Then out of nowhere a flicker of life and adrenaline passed her eye's. Sakura kneeled down and covered her body with dirt and mud. They stood to see what she would do next. Her emotionless face instantly change into complete and udder fear. Out of nowhere she screamed. " I-Itachi U-Uchiha! Kisame Hoshigaki! OH MY GOD PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!" she screamed to the heavens.

She started to shake uncontrollably. Itachi and Kisame sensed strong power level's instantly turn in their direction; it had to be AMBU coming at them. Kisame looked at Sakura confused. "When I get a home in the leaf then I will start to gather info. I did my part: I got their attention now you do your part." she stated emotionlessly then she returned to her shocked state almost instantly.

AMBU appeared around them. Then it clicked inside their heads 'she is making it seem like she is a poor little girl who was unlucky enough to run into 2 Akastuki members.' Itachi thought 'Clever'

The so called innocent little girl just happen to pass out due to shock. One of the AMBU caught her and picked her up into a bridal position. "Sir what should we do about this little girl? Should we take her to Lady Hokage?" The one carrying her asked. The leader looked at Itachi and Kisame and snarled at them. "Move out take the girl to the Leaf village." he commanded. "Next time." he vowed. Then they were gone with Sakura with them on their way to the heart of the Fire Country; Konoha.


	3. Note for Readers PLEASE READ

Lifeless

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! Thank you for reading my story so far but I need your help! I'm so low on ideas that my head... oh I don't know smush! Please someone help me get ideas! I'm desperate! Plus I need ideas for my other story Crimson Blossom.**

**I don't know if I will be able to continue writing until I can get anymore ideas from you or if I get ideas from my flat head. Please I don't care the small idea I just need something to work with!! PLEASE!!**

**Thanks for reading and please help**

**Cherry Blossom Girl13 **


	4. Welcome home my old flame

Lifeless

**A/U: Thank you for the idea DarkMangaIza I hope if this is kind of the idea you were saying and it continues in the next chapter and so on. Please I'm still in need of ideas so thank you so far!!**

Sakura opened her jade eyes. She looked around and saw a blond woman with brown eyes. Sakura recognized the room she was in. It was a hospital room. She groaned and leaned into the siting position so she could get a better look at her surroundings.

The woman turned and walked over to her. "Well now are we felling better?" the woman asked Sakura while she wrote something down on a clip board. "Yes, I'm fe**l**ling a lot better. I mean no disrespect but who are you and where am I?" Sakura replied. "Well you are in the Leaf Village and I'm the Hokage: Tsunade." The woman answered.

Sakura closed her eyes 'It worked we're in' she thought

'**You say that as if we had a hard time doing this' Inner-Sakura pointed out.**

'Interesting about how easily we found out who the Hokage was. How unrealistic. ' Sakura thought suspiciously

'**Sakura why can't you be more like me and not care for anything but boys?' Inner-Sakura asked lazily.**

Sakura tuned out her Inner. "What were you doing out there all alone?" Tsunade asked. "I don't have anyone. I lived out in the forest all my life. I can protect myself but running into the Akastuki just freaked me out." Sakura said in fake shame. "There's nothing wrong with being scared. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsunade asked motherly. "Well could I become a ninja? If not I understand." Sakura muttered.

Tsunade looked deep in thought. "Well I don't see anything wrong with it. All that need's to be done is seeing how strong you are and put you on a team... I think I know the team you could be on... I could put you on Team 7." Tsunade replied thinking out loud.

Sakura filled her emotionless eyes with fake hope. "Really?" Sakura said her voice filled with more fake hope. Tsunade smiled warmly. "It's decided then Kakashi will evaluate you to decided if you can join his team." Tsunade informed. Sakura nodded her eyes dimmed lifeless again.

"Come with me." Tsunade instructed. Sakura stood up and followed Tsunade up to her office. She called Kakashi's team. Within minutes three men appeared. The first had white hair and was the oldest and had most of his face is covered by a mask. The second has black hair and seems to be the most content. The third had yellow hair and blue eyes. 'The Kyuubi!' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes.

'**Ha! We are going to be put on the demon boy's team. Can this be any better?' Inner-Sakura asked.**

'I guess... oh no! I feel a pain coming on!' Sakura mentally screamed. Sakura doubled over in pain. The three guys and Tsunade ran over to her. "Hey! Are you ok?" The white haired man asked trying to help her up. "Aaaaaaaagggg!" Sakura cried out in pain. "Sakura calm! Are you ok?! Speak to me!" Tsunade instructed. Two AMBU ran in because of the commotion. "Ma'am what is going on!?" One of the AMBU questioned while the other went to get the medic squad.

"NO! I'm fine!" Sakura cried. Everyone froze and stared. "It passed please continue what you were going to say Lady Tsunade." Sakura spoke as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked at her funky but Tsunade continued watching her closely. "Umm... right. Kakashi I have a replacement for your lost student. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Tsunade said in a Hokage voice. 'Wait! I never told you my name! How did you know?" Sakura asked confused. Tsunade smiled at her. "I have my ways." Sakura gave a gentile laugh that could warm anyones heart.

Just then the door opened and someone walked in. Everyone gasped. "You!" Tsunade accused. "What are you doing here!?" That blond yelled at the man. Sakura stepped back. The man in front of them was her old flame.

She gasped. "Sasuke..."

**A/U: Sorry for the chapter being so short and all I just couldn't find a better way for it to end. Also I wanted to notifie you that I have another story called Crimson Blossom that could use some help too. Thank you.**


	5. Sakura and Sasuke

Lifeless

**A/N: Wow, sorry it took so long to write this! Hope you enjoyed!**

Sakura arrowed her eyes at the man. 'What is he doing here?' Sakura thought. "SASUKE!" the blond yelled. Sasuke walked by the boy and straight to Lady Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade... I had no intention of staying with Orochimaru. Only until my training was complete. I will do any thing to join the leaf again." Sasuke said bowing to her.

"You will be watched like a hawk, you understand this right and you will be with Kakashi at most times. You are unable to do anything without someone watching you. Jutsu is not aloud unless you are in Kakashi's presents or anyone else that could stop you if you make a break for it. Face it Uchiha you are going to be on a VARY short leash!" Tsunade sneered. Sasuke nodded.

"Well Kakashi it seems that you have two new students. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura..." Tsunade said looking at a file. Sasuke looked up slowly. He turned to Sakura and his eyes widen in disbelief. Sakura was ferious. Her face was red with anger. "WTF! That's scary! And cute..." The blond thought out loud.

"I will _never _forgive you!" Sakura hissed.

**Flashback**

"_Hey... were are you going?" a 10 year old Sakura asked a 10 year old Sasuke. Sasuke turned around slowly. "Will you just go away? What does it matter where I_'_m going? Stay out of my business." Sasuke glared at her. Sakura mouth was wide with shock. "You... JERK! What the heck is wrong with you? What did I do?" Sakura questioned stepping closer._

"_Sakura you are the most annoying person on the planet." Sasuke said then turned around and walked away. Sakura burst out crying. "Why me? Uchiha Sasuke I will NEVER EVER forgive you! You will pay!" Sakura vowed and left to hid from the world._

_Sakura later did the biggest mistake of her life... that she may lose all that she has left._

**End Flashback**

Sakura was so broken that she ran away from the village. But now she was back and madder then ever. If Sakura got her way then Sasuke would talk the talk but will never again walk the walk.(the idea was from fresh prince of belair.) "Sakura... is that you?" Sasuke asked moving closer.

Everyone watched this play out. "If you know what is good for you you will leave me alone." Sakura threatened. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura? Do you know him?" Tsunade asked suspiciously. Sakura growled with anger. "I _hate_ you!" She said with anger dripping from her words. 'He is going to blow our cover!' Sakura thought pissed off.

"Sakura what are you so mad about?" Sasuke asked grabbing Sakura's arm. "Don't act so innocent! I hate you for acting so inconsiderate. How could you say those things to me?! I hope you burn in the fiery pit of hel-" Sakura hissed. "Sakura please ca_lm down!"_ Tsunade cried out.

Sakura realized that she let her chakura flare. Sakura calmed herself down. 'Surly everyone in the... country probably felt that!' Sakura thought.

'**I cant believe he is so dense!' Inner-Sakura stressed.**

'I'm so surprised that he remembered me.' Sakura thought.

'**Does he really think that we will go back to him with open arms?' Inner-Sakura** **asked.**

'Wow... that was really good... I love it. I thought you were going to say something else.' Sakura praised.

'**Yeah! Thank you! Plus we have Itachi now!' Inner-Sakura drooled.**

'And there it is... will you stop it!' Sakura snapped. Inner-Sakura ran in hid in one of the corners of Sakura's brain.

"Are you mad about what I said 5 years ago?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at him but turned by to Tsunade. "Sorry." Sakura bowed. Tsunade looked from Sakura to Sasuke then back again.

"Wait! How do you know Sasuke?" The blond asked. 'The Kyuubi container!' Sakura thought. She put on a fake smile "I knew him when we were young but nothing more." Sakura said. "Oh! Sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki! You're Sakura right?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Ok well that our sensei well Kakashi and that's Sai!" Naruto exclaimed**.** Sakura nodded again.

While all this was going on Tsunade gave Kakashi all the info. he might need. "Ok everyone go to the training grounds now." Kakashi instructed. His team nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke except Sakura who disappeared in a poof of cherry blossom pedals. "Kakashi be carful about you team. No lollygagging alright? Something is off about that girl and Sasuke coming back is a mystery all its own." Tsunade said weary.

Kakshi nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared at the training grounds. Of course when he got there they were all fighting. Sasuke and Sakura were arguing while Sai and Naruto were acctuly fighting with their fists. Kakashi sweat dropped 'this is going to be harder then I thought... these kids will be the death of me.' Kakashi sighed and went to break up the old married couples.

**A/N: Did you like it? For being so patient (Throws cookies to readers) enjoy! It will take awhile to update again because I have 2 other stories to write sorry.**


	6. Itachi

Lifeless

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... please enjoy! Also here is Itachi-kun! (squeels maddly) Heh Heh... sorry. Moving on.**

"Die! You pathetic waste!" Sakura hissed at the Uchiha survivor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Your still mad?! Get over it you pink haired freak!" Sasuke called back. Out of nowhere Sakura tackled the young Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke was flat on his back looking at the blossom on top. She was sitting on his chest with a kunai to his neck.

Sakura's weapon just grazed his skin before Kakashi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the blue haired boy. Sakura regained her cold expression. While this happened Naruto and Sai were arguing about Naruto's personal parts. Naruto was getting mad and fast.

Sai treated it as if it were an everyday thing. Sakura walked over not fazed by what they were saying and pulled them apart.

Kakashi sighed when they all settled down.

"Ok Sakura we are going to test you and see how far you are in the Tijustu, Ninjustu, and Genjustu." Kakashi clarified. After countless hours of battling Sakura final came out victorious! The boy's went home grumpy and Sakura got a leaf headband.

The guys were _very _hard to beat which is weird because Sakura could beat Kisame in one hit. Sakura was still a little weak from waking up not long before plus Sasuke is strong, smart and fast, Naruto is quick on his feet and strong, and Sai is fast and clever.

Sakura got to her 'home' and sat down on the couch. Sakura hated the smell and feel of sweat on her so she got a towel and went into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and got in. When she was done she put the towel around her and then felt a chakura signature outside in the livingroom. She knew right away who it was.

When Sakura outside the bathroom she had a poker face on. She walked into the living room to find Itachi in there looking in he direction. When he saw her in only a towel he only for a second blushed vary lightly then it was gone.

"Yes?" Sakura said coldly. "Information." Itachi said simply. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm a ninja here and I'm in the Kyuubi's team... and your brother's." Sakura said watching him closely as he _almost_ flinched.

"I see." Itachi said emotionlessly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'That stupid...! Ug! He is really pissing me off!' Sakura fumed.

'**I think his poker face is hot hot hot!' Inner-Sakura drooled again.**

'Will you just shut up! It's always Itachi this, Itachi that. Just stop!' Sakura mentally yelled.

'**Fine! How about... why did Sasuke come back? He was acting as if we were being childish and expected us to forgive him! Hmp!"** **Inner-Sakura huffed.**

Sakura rolled her eyes and snapped back into reality when she felt a worm body next to her. Sakura looked at Itachi with a raised eybrow as if saying 'what?'

Sakura felt suddenly short because she was only to Itachi's shoulder. She looked into his blood red eyes. He looked at her with clouded eyes. Sakura couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Sakura saw that he slightly flinched. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. He shook his head stubbornly. Sakura sighed and walked to the couch and motioned for him to sit. He was hesitant at first but did so.

Sakura walked into her room and through on a red tank top and tight black shorts. (Akastuki colors I know but it's Itachi. What will he care?) She sat next to him. She turned to him and told him to put his Sharingon away.

He didn't seem to wont to but finally cracked and turned it off. She looked into his surprisingly beautiful black eyes before putting her hands over his eyes. He nearly flinched under her soft touch.

She sent healing chakura to his eyes. After about a half hour of that she pulled her hands away. He reopened his eyes to see vary clear without his blood limit. She cured his eyes! 'Why?' Itachi asked himself but his face didn't betray anything.

'Why did you do that?" Itachi asked barley any confusion showing.

"Because... you're worth it."

**A/N:Wow I'm happy with this chappter! Sakura kicks butt! Sorry again for it taking so long to update. I'm going to go write the next chapter for a different story and I will get around to this one again! Thank you! See Ya! **


	7. Someone's on to her!

Lifeless

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Please enjoy!**

Itachi for the first time looked and felt dumbstruck. Sakura looked away from his eyes. "W-What do you mean 'worth it'?" Itachi asked still confused.

"I don't know." Sakura answered truthfully. Itachi regained his composer. Sakura stood and walked into the kitchen with Itachi shadowing behind her.

"Coffee?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Itachi grunted. Sakura took that as a yes and grabbed both of them a cup of it. When she handed the cup to him, he just took a sip and sat at the table.

Sakura sat across from him. Taking a sip of her own coffee she looked at Itachi to find him staring at her. Sakura raised a fine eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked the stoic elder Uchiha. "I felt a strong surge of chakura from the Hokage tower. What was it?" He asked after a few minutes.

Sakura mentally cursed her stupidity. 'What am I going to tell him?' Sakura asked her seemingly quiet Inner.

'**Tell him the truth." Inner-Sakura suggested. **

'Ok and also I'll tell him my bra size and show him what my underwear looks like!" Sakura said sarcastically.

'**I see... well you could tell him that but it would be a little embarrassing.'** **Inner-Sakura said looking really stupid for not catching her outer's sarcasm.**

'You are the stupidness thing on the planet!' Sakura mentally yelled.

'**Fine! I'll go be stupid somewhere else!... Wait-"**

'Ha!' Sakura mentally smiled victorious. She tuned her Inner out.

"Ok let's see if you can keep up." Sakura said emotionlessly. "When I was 10 years old I-" Sakura was cut off. There was a knock at the door.

Itachi was gone.

Sakura sighed and walked to the door. When she opened it and there stood Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the younger Uchiha.

"Yes?" Sakura asked emotionlessly. "I felt my brother's chakura in there! Is he?!" Sasuke asked francickly. Sakura growled in annoyance. "No you revenged crazed fool now what do you wont and if that was it then leave!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura did the same. The Kyuubi container moved in between them. "Actually Sakura-chan we were wondering if you wonted to come with us to the ramen shop?!" He asked frantically.

Sakura sighed and stepped out of the doorway. "Fine." Sakura agreed. They all walked to the ramen shop together. Sasuke and Sakura glaring at each other the whole way.

Already in there was Kakashi and Sai. Kakashi felt them aproching so he put his Icha Icha Paradise book away. He had already reported to Lady Hokage about the team.

_Flashback_

_After Kakashi gave Sakura her headband she and the males of his team went home. Kakashi was surprised that she could actually defend herself agenst Sasuke, Naruto_ and_ Sai! _

_Even for himself it would be no easy job. "She out smarted them most of the time but fell into a few of their many traps. Maybe if they would have worked together a little more they may have won but Sakura delivered the finishing blow before they had the chance." Kakashi gave his small report to the Hokage._

_Her expression was hard to identify. Witch is kind of scary because she was always easy to read. "Keep a close eye on her, Kakashi. Somethings off about her, okay?" The Hokage looked troubled._

_Kakashi nodded and disappeared. Then soon met with the three male team-mate of his and decided; ramen would do good._

_End Flashback_

The whole night Sakura felt someone watching her. Someone was figuring her out and she knew it!... And they knew it...

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it took so long and now that I think about it. This chappy is short! Damn! I'll make it up to you all. (Mumbles 'someday') What! You heared Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!... Sorry about that lost my cool for a second there. (someone in the croud yells 'Can't loose what you NEVER had!') On minute (Throws giant rock at the person) Anyway please review! (Hears cop sirens in background) Wow! Look at the time I'd love to stay and chat but me and a few cops have to go for a run! (runs like mad!) Please rate!**


	8. The dream of the scary past

Lifeless

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this on here... please enjoy!**

Sakura walked home in the dark. The feeling like being watched was gone.

'Oh man! My first day and someone is all ready suspicions!_ Damn!_' Sakura mentally hissed.

'**If you ask me, I think your just crazy... sorry!' Inner-Sakura quivered.**

Sakura calmed down. She opened her door and walked in and shut the door and locked it. She then spent 20 minutes on setting traps around all the ways in and out of her apartment.

When she was done she turned everything off and went to her room. She put on some night boxers and a big t-shirt. Sakura slid under the covers. After finding a comfy position she closed her eyes and slid into LaLa Land.

_Dream..._

_Sakura was running from the village as fast as her legs could carry her. '_How could he say that to me! I loved him! Oh... god why me!?'_ Sakura cried, tears running freely down her face._

_Sakura figured she would die out there in the forest just outside the boarder of the Fire country. Her legs and feet ached terribly. She had to stop but her body kept going._

_She stumbled a few times before face planting in the grass. Sakura wept uncontrollably. She was starving and thirsty and just wonted to go to sleep and never wake again._

_Sakura smelled food but her body refused to move; everything was shutting down. Then Sakura heard something moving closer. She then was barley able to move her head to see two men walking by but stopped when they saw her._

_One had rust colored hair that went to his chin and was a little shorter then the other with blue eyes. He turned and ran to her while his companion who had_ _blond hair, was slightly taller with red eyes froze._

"_Hey! Are you ok? Little girl? Speak to me!" The rust haired man called worriedly. He turned to his companion. "Shamio! Help me! Please she's dying!" the man pleaded._

_Sakura was dumbfounded. '_What does it matter if I live or die!? Why does this man care?!' _Sakura thought looking to the man silently. "Kieo! What can we do!" Shamio asked worried. Finally for Sakura everything turned black..._

_Sakura opened her jade eyes to a white room. '_Where am I?' _Sakura thought. _'Wait is this heaven!? I think I did die.' _Sakura pulled her knees to her chest._

"_Aaaahh... your awake, good." said a man in the doorway of Sakura's hospital room. Sakura looked at the man her had black eyes with white hair but looked still in his teens. Sakura cocked her head. "Who are you?" Sakura asked in a small voice. The man walked over to her and knelt down to eye level. _

"_Kabuto, you?" he said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Sakura looked at him. "Sakura Haruno, where am I?" She spoke a small voice. The man - Kabuto- looked her. Before he stated "The Sound village." Sakura searched her brain for knowledge of a village hidden in the sound but found nothing. "I've never heard of it. Is it new?" Sakura asked braver now._

_Kabuto nodded. "Where are you from?" Kabuto asked. Sakura glared at the bed sheets. "Kohona." She sneered. Kabuto' eyes widen a fraction. "Are you... unhappy living in Kohona?" Kabuto asked slowly. Sakura nodded still glaring at the sheets._

"_You could live here but... I'd have to ask my lord." Kabuto said standing up. Sakura looked up nodding quickly. "Come." Kabuto instructed. Sakura followed him out of the hospital to a large building._

_They stood before a giant chamber with a snake on it. Kabuto knocked three times. "Come in..." Said a voice inside. The door opened and there stood the man who changed Sakura's life forever..._

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it still is a little short but getting better! Please rate and review! Bye!**


	9. The truth

Lifeless

**A/N: Yo! What up? Here you go please enjoy!**

Sakura shot out of bed like she was on fire. "It was just a dream... it was just a dream..." Sakura tried to calm herself. Sakura sighed and got out of bed and straight to the bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped into it.

Sakura was so unfocused that when she was done she realized she forgot her towel. She cursed her absentmindedness. She opened the door and grabbed a towel that was placed next to the door.

Sakura wrapped herself up in it. She froze. Sakura never put a towel there...! Sakura looked up at the stoic Uchiha's back. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus fricken Crist!" Sakura yelled. Itachi twitched.

"How the... HELL did you get into my house!?" Sakura hissed. Itachi turned slowly to face her. Sakura's face was red with anger. "I've been here for a few hours..." He explained. Now he was facing her, staring her in the eye.

Sakura froze before realization hit her. 'He doesn't have his blood limit on!' Sakura gasped.

'**Omg... he is so much cutter without his blood limit!' Inner-Sakura exclaimed.**

Sakura growled at her inner. 'Whatever! But why is he here in the first place!? I healed his eyes and told him the information so far! That was just yesterday!' Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha.

"You Uchiha are starting to get on me nerves!" Sakura spat. Itachi showed no emotion. Sakura growled, "What. Do. You. Want!" Sakura brushed some of her wet hair out of her eyes.

'This is the second time he's caught me getting out of the shower.' Sakura hissed.

'**Awesome!' Inner- Sakura cheered.**

Sakura glared at her inner.

'**Man! Ever sense... well you know. You have been a real bitch! You know that!' Inner-Sakura grumble. **Sakura's glare intensified. Inner-Sakura whimpered and hid in the corner again.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but spoke anyway. "You were about to tell me something yesterday..." Sakura paused the glaring to think. "You're right..." Sakura sighed.

"Please stay here I'll be back..." Sakura muttered and walked to her room. This time Sakura put on her normal outfit for training and such. (Sakura's shippuuden outfit.)

She walked back into the room to see Itachi looking out the window. Sakura sat down on the couch. Not even a minute later Itachi was next to her. Sakura sighed to collect her thoughts. Itachi waited patently.

"Ok... it's a little long... listen closely. When I was 10 years old I left Kohona. I ran for a few days til my body gave up on me. I lost my parents in a raid when I was 3. I had no other members of family so no one would notice me gone.

"Anyway two man found me one was Shamio Sangeo and the other was Kieo Scamerd. Kieo kept trying to wake me up and when I didn't move he begged Shamio to help him. I wondered why this man even cared but he did and that was all that mattered.

"I guess they took me to the hospital cause when I woke up there was a man there named Kabuto." Sakura paused. Itachi's eyes narrowed when Sakura mentioned the white haired teens name. She was silent for a minute. He calmed and waited for her to continue.

"Anyway... he asked me; who I was and where I came from... just stuff like that. Then he offered to let me live in the sound village. I just wanted to live somewhere new, to escape the pain, so I said yes.

"He took me to his lord..." Itachi scowled but this time Sakura ignored him and continued. "He said that I had power if only I knew how to control it. He said he could help me. I still can't believe that fell for the lie!

"He started to do experiments on me. He did some terrible things to me..." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. When she reopened them they were empty.

"He closed my heart and locked up my emotions... he..." Sakura eyes watered but where filled with hatred. "He took my humanity away from me!" Sakura clenched her fists tightly they started to turn purple. Itachi looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Sakura looked at him. "There is something in the world called the stone of life... when placed into a body... that body growls stronger every minute. It fills the body, mind and spirit with power til you're body quits and shuts down... destroying everything in the posses..."

**A/N: How do you like it!? Sorry I'm GITTY! Love this chappy! Please rate and review!**


	10. Just because

Lifeless

**A/N: Hey all sorry for the slow update but I had this awesome idea so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! **

Itachi with out thinking moved closer. "What do you mean?" Sakura looked him in the eye again. "I'm going to die from over power and I'm going to take everyone with me." Sakura said simply. Itachi stared at her like she sprouted 3 heads and was talking french.

Sakura sighed and stood. Itachi snapped in to reality. "I... I don't get it." Itachi said a little ashamed. Sakura turned to him. "I'm sorry how can I make you get it?" Sakura said slightly sarcastic. Itachi made no realization that he heard that.

Sakura sighed at look to him a little more patiently. "What can you do?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked at him blankly. "Nothing." Itachi didn't look convinced. Sakura turned to him quickly. "I think I know how to keep this from happening." Sakura said in a low voice.

"How?" Itachi asked a weird feeling bubbling up in him. "Not now! I will tell you when the time is correct!" Sakura hissed. Itachi couldn't help himself he shot forward and when their lips connected there was no going back.

They were soft and gentile but rushed. Itachi knew at the vary moment she kissed back that him, Itachi Uchiha, the man who loved no one and killed everyone close to him, member of the brutal Akastuki and killer of his clan fell in love with a pink haired girl.

They hadn't seen each other in weeks and it was fine. They both weren't as cold but cold enough that no one could see a difference. Sakura had been gathering data until the day came.

There was a huge explosion to the east wall! Team 7 ran to the east wall to see what was going on. Sound village ninja were attacking the leaf village ninja. Sakura seemed calm. "Let's go help!" Naruto yelled running to help a ninja fight off three sound ninjas. Sasuke ran to join him as Sai went to help someone else.

"Are you coming, Sakura." Kakashi asked looking at her confused. Sakura nodded slowly. Kakashi turned to help out. Sakura darted behind a building and called for a messenger bird. She wrote a note for Itachi.

When she was done she attached the note to the birds foot and sent it off. When she was sure the bird was a safe distance she turned and walked to the front of the building. She saw a group of sound ninja a little ways down the street.

Without hesitation Sakura smacked her fist into the ground and it shattered almost instantly. It destroyed everything in its path. Those that didn't get out in time were killed. Sakura didn't need to add chakura to the blow it did enough damage without it.

Those who survived didn't last long because Sasuke was on it in a heart beat. "Fire style: Great fire ball!" Sasuke summoned the chakura to his lungs and blow it out. He used his chakura to make it in the form of a ball. A simple task. Sakura gave him no second look, she raced to her house.

She killed every sound ninja in her way. When she entered the house she didn't bother to close the door behind her. In the living room was Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Konan. They all turned to her.

'**What are you going to do?' Inner-Sakura asked worried.**

'I'm going to end this.' Sakura vowed.

'**How?' Inner-Sakura asked curiously.**

'It will be clear vary soon.' Sakura vowed.

'**Wait! Sakura you aren't going to do anything you'll regret, will you?' Inner-Sakura asked.**

'...' Sakura was silent.

Inner-Sakura shook. **'Oh I so hope you know what your doing.'**

'...' Sakura was still silent.

'**Sakura is it worth it?' Inner-Sakura questioned.**

Sakura looked down then at Itachi silently. They were all quiet just waiting.

'... Yes... it is worth it... he is worth it.'

Sakura looked at them all. "I know how to end this." They all nodded. Sakura took once more glance to Itachi; he was staring back curios. Then it all made sense. Sakura Haruno cold blooded, cares for no one but herself, project to Orochimaru and carrier of the Stone of life fell in love with a stoic Uchiha.

Then a thought came to mind but this time it made sense. Sakura looked down before she could blush.

'_Because... your worth it...'_

**A/N: So... did you like it? Sorry it's a little short. Just a heads up i pretty sure the next chapter is the last one but there will be a sequal so you can stop crying, kay? ;)**


	11. I love you

Lifeless

**A/N: Ok! Here it is! The finale chapter for 'Lifeless' so please enjoy and it's the longest I've ever made I belive... well enjoy!**

The five Akastuki scaled the building. Sakura broke the Genjustu that was currently hiding Orochimaru's current base. Sakura suddenly felt doubtful she turn to look at her companions.

'Am I doing the right thing...?' Sakura thought.

'**I think so! But the important thing is do you think your doing the right thing?' Inner-Sakura asked wisely.**

'Umm... yes." Sakura thought softly.

'**Well you don't need to ask what you already know.' Inner-Sakura soothed.**

Sakura suddenly felt better. 'Thanks.'

'**Hey that's what I'm here for right? Right!' Inner-Sakura said happily.**

Sakura mentally nodded. Just then they entered the base undetected so far. Sakura thought to herself then suddenly wished that she hadn't...

_Flashback_...

_Sakura knelt to her master. "You called, Lord Orochimaru?" Sakura said clearly. Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "Yes child I have an assignment for you." Sakura stayed silent. "You will go and impress the Akastuki and become one of them_. _Then you will bring __them to the base to be eliminated." Orachimaru said darkly._

_Sakura nodded slowly. "As you wish, my lord. When should I start the mission?" Sakura asked. "Now." He said simply. Sakura nodded again. "As you wish. I will leave right away."_

_With that Sakura left the chamber. On her way out she passed Kabuto. She didn't show that she had seen him. Sakura walked all the way home. She lived with Shamio and Kieo they were the men who helped her when she was new to this world. They live together because they are half brothers._

_Shamio saw her as a little sister and Kieo saw her as his dead daughter. Sakura didn't mind, Sakura never minded what they did as long as they were safe. Sakura loved them like they did her._

_Sakura entered the house They were both sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello." Sakura muttered emotionlessly. They looked at her they had gotten use to her dull words._

"_Hey." They said at the same time. "What's up?" Kieo asked. Sakura looked him dully. She told them both the mission. "Hmmmm..." Shamio pondered._

"_Sakura you don't have to betray them..." Kieo said quietly. Sakura looked him a little surprised. "But...?" Sakura was at a lose of words. "What I'm saying is Orochimaru's way isn't right. We are bound to this forever but you can still be free! Leave Sakura-chan, kill Orochimaru, or just live your life! This is not a life! Please Sakura! Please!" Kieo begged. Shamio nodded in agreement._

'_I can't believe they just said that!' Sakura thought suddenly angry._

_Sakura snarled at them and took off. She need to get away for a while and besides she had a mission to start._

_End Flashback_

Sakura held her breath. The rounded the corner. Sakura exhaled softly. They now stood in front of Orochimaru's chamber. Sakura was aware that he knew she was there. Sakura looked at Deidara hesitantly before nodding for him to proceed.

Deidara snickered and set a clay bomb by the door. They all backed up and tensed to jump in when the bomb went off...

**BOOM!**

They all jumped into the room. Sakura was in the middle with Itachi and Kisame to her left then Konan and Deidara to her right. Sakura's face was clear of all emotion. The rest where glaring. Sakura felt a tinge of pain but it was a mission and it is coming to an end.

For a moment Sakura and Orochimaru's eyes connected. "My my my... what is going on?" Orochimaru said snakily. Itachi glared harder. Sakura's face hardened.

Just then 3 ninja in purple armor tackled Konan, Deidara and Kisame. The armored man covered them all with chakura strings. Itachi turned quickly. "It's no use they are made to fight Akastuki members."

Konan growled, Deidara hissed and Kisame snarled.

Sakura jumped on Itachi. She used her superhuman strength to hold him in place. A shot of pain and betrayal crossed his face. Sakura stared emotionlessly. She wrapped him in her chakura strings.

Sakura walked to Orochimaru. "My apologies my lord. I was only able to get a few of them." Sakura explained. Orochimaru sneered. "That's ok my dear you did fine." Sakura nodded slowly.

"Don't worry I will complete this one last mission..." Sakura paused. She looked at Itachi and winked. He looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow. Sakura sent her chakura threw the chakura strings and broke them.

Without a moments hesitation she leaped toward Orochimaru with a kunai in hand. Sakura heard the other Akastuki members move in and attack their opponents. Sakura swiped at Orochimaru which her evaded easily.

Orochimaru frowned and got out his sword. Their weapons connected a few times. Sakura felt the surge of power run threw her. Orochimaru sliced her stomach open. Sakura hissed in pain. Sakura didn't bother to heal it. Orochimaru connected a few times. He got Sakura in the right leg, her hand, her shoulder, a cut up the back and another slash at her chest nearing her heart but not quite.

Sakura got him in cheek, across his belly, a small one on the neck and through his kneecap. They were both limping and breathing heavily. Sakura could hear the other battles still going on. Then Sakura hear a grunt.

She looked to see Itachi up against the wall breathing heavily. He was fighting a black one with two purple. Well the two purple were down for the count but he was bleeding like mad. Sakura bit her lip before she heard Orochimaru pass her.

He was running toward Itachi with his sword pointed at him. Sakura didn't have time to think she shot passed Orochimaru and into Itachi. He grunted again by the sudden force before opening his eyes.

Sakura was facing him with tears in her eyes. "I... love you..." She whispered. She kissed his bloody lips before turning quickly.

'I have to save him!' Sakura mentally yelled.

'**I'm here for you! Now do it!' Inner-Sakura yelled back.**

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. 'Please do one thing for me...! Help me save him!' Sakura's eyes snapped open. She watched Orochimaru charge with blood lust in his eyes. He shoved the sword through her heart.

Sakura put up a barrier of chakura to protect it. Sakura spit up blood. "Sakura... no.." Itachi whispered softly behind her. She glare at the snake man. "You can't own me any more!" Sakura yelled before she used the Stone of life to kill herself and Orochimaru.

There was a bright light coming form Sakura's body. Everyone froze to see what was going on. Sakura appeared in front of Itachi. She was unharmed, her long pink hair in a big braid, she was wearing a long white dress with wings protruding out of her back, and she was smiling.

"Goodbye Itachi. I'll always love you..." Sakura spoke softly. She kissed him softly on the lips before she disappeared.

"I love you too, Sakura." Itachi whispered before he dropped to his knees and for the first time in a long time he cried his heart out.

**The End!**

**A/N: How was it? I really hope that you liked it! Thank you all for reading it! I will make a sequal so don't worry! Please PLEASE rate and review! Have a good day!**


	12. Authors note: please read

GOOD NEWS!!

The sequel to Lifelessis now out! Well, it's been out for a little while but I'm not sure if everyone was aware of that! It's called Reborn angel! Please read it if you have time! Have a good day and thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much I did!

Yours truly,

CherryBlossomGirl13


End file.
